


Party Favour

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [3]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of Jarrod's introduces him to new acquaintances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Favour

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own "the Big Valley" and make no money from this.

Jarrod walked into the bar to celebrate the satisfactory conclusion of his business deal with a glass of fine cognac. Leaning on the polished surface, sipping the amber liquor, his blue eyes surveyed the room. He wondered if any of the men in there shared his predilections and watched carefully for any signs of interest.

“Jarrod, this is a surprise.”

Jarrod turned and saw a pair of gold-flecked eyes looking at him intently. “Liam,” he said and didn’t try to disguise the delight in his voice. “I didn’t realize you were in St. Louis.” He and Liam did share the same taste in their liaisons and desire mounted in his belly.

Liam gestured to Jarrod’s drink. “May I?” Jarrod handed him the glass and the handsome man took a sip. “You do have impeccable taste. The troupe just finished an engagement in Springfield,” he explained. “Othello. I came to St. Louis to meet up with a couple friends. But you’re a long way from home.”

Jarrod felt the sting of disappointment to hear the actor had other plans. “Business. I’m heading home tomorrow on the noon train.”

But his hopes rose when Liam said, “Why don’t you come along? I’m sure my friends would like to meet you.” His hand briefly brushed Jarrod’s and the lawyer knew he wouldn’t be sleeping alone that night.

He and Liam chatted about inconsequential things as they strolled through a more affluent part of town. They stopped in front of a stately brick house. Liam led the way up the walk and rapped sharply on the door.

“Liam!” The tall dark haired man embraced Jarrod’s companion before looking Jarrod over with undisguised lust. “I see you brought us a party favour.”

“Now Everett,” Liam said as he led Jarrod into the house, “I think we should ask him if that’s what he wants before we start making plans. Jarrod, this is my good friend Everett Wilson. Everett, another close friend of mine, Jarrod Barkley.”

Jarrod extended his hand, but instead of shaking it, Everett kissed each of his fingers languidly.

“Always delighted to meet a friend of Liam’s.” He grabbed one of each of their arms and put them through his. “Everyone’s in the drawing room.”

Jarrod was a bit overwhelmed, but not as much as he was when Everett said, “About what I meant earlier. You are a gorgeous man, Jarrod Barkley, and someone new to us. I was only suggesting that each of us would love to try you out.”

That was how Jarrod found himself stripped naked and pushed down on a backless divan. He groaned as the first man, Charles, his brain supplied, pushed his cock up Jarrod’s ass. The other four, Liam, Everett and two others that his lust-filled brain couldn’t quite remember the names of, were also naked and stroking their rigid cocks as they waited their turn. He certainly hadn’t envisioned himself in this position when he walked into the bar earlier, but he wasn’t about to complain. Jarrod reached down to stroke his own aching cock while Charles fucked him, but his hands were grabbed and he was suddenly held down.

“Uh uh,” Liam scolded. “You’re going to please us and we’re going to please you.” The blond actor straddled Jarrod’s chest and sat down, effectively pinning Jarrod to the upholstery. Jarrod heard Charles’ grunts and the other man slammed hard into his ass. The thick cock was pushed in sharply a few more times and Jarrod knew he’d deposited his seed deep inside.

“My turn.” Jarrod saw Everett move down behind him and suddenly his ass was full again.

“Oh god,” he groaned as Everett fucked him hard.

Liam continued to stroke himself while he ran his hand over Jarrod’s chest. “Doesn’t he have gorgeous lips, Harry?”

“Yes, he does.” The other blond man stepped up to Jarrod’s head. “I’d love to have them on this.” He held his cock out to Jarrod and Jarrod obligingly opened his mouth. Harry pushed his cock in and thrust slowly as Jarrod sucked him.

“That looks like fun.” The voice belonged to the man whose name Jarrod couldn’t remember and suddenly his own cock was engulfed in moist heat.

Jarrod didn’t know what to focus on, the hot flesh in his mouth, the hard cock driving into his ass, Liam’s muscular thighs holding him down or the exquisite feeling of lips and tongue on his shaft and he finally just let it go. The sensations all merged and Jarrod cried out around the cock in his mouth. He felt the heat of Liam’s seed on his chest as the actor brought himself off, hot cum shot down his throat and his whole body convulsed as he came hard in the other man’s mouth. He wasn’t sure when Everett finished, but his ass was suddenly empty except for the cum he could feel seeping out.

“And now for me,” came the voice of the man who’d just sucked him off. Again, his ass was filled with hard cock and Jarrod could only wonder how much cum he’d be filled and covered with before the night was done. He only hoped he’d be able to keep his composure next time his mother handed out favours at one of her parties.


End file.
